Rebirth: Family
by Arjen
Summary: Rebirth series, part 2. A chance meeting in London has consequences beyond anything they could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****Rebirth: Family****   
Author: Arjen**  
**Length: About 14.000 words**  
**Summary: A chance meeting in ****London has consequences beyond anything they could have imagined.  
Pairings: Nothing really. Like in Rebirth: Noir, there's nothing that stands in the way of a relationship between Kirika and Mireille but it isn't important to the story so you can read it anyway you like.****  
****Rating: PG-13.  
Crossover: Noir**  
**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Mutant Enemy, ** **ADV films and whoever else wants to lay claim to them. Everything that I thought up is made using their property so I can't really claim that either.****  
****Feedback: Preferably constructive criticism, tell me what I've done right and wrong and I'll be happy. Flames I consider as written by five years old who according to that ridiculous rating system aren't allowed to read this.  
Chronology: Rebirth: Noir, Rebirth: Family, Rebirth. The first chapter of Rebirth will be posted simultaneously with the last chapter of this story.**

**Author's Note: This story has nothing to do with the Black Sunrise stories, except that I got the idea for that while writing this one. In case you're unfamiliar with Noir, I have posted a primer for the series in my story The Day After.**

**Background: Post Season 7 for Buffy, she and Dawn are doing their Europe thing but have been called to London. Kirika and Mireille from Noir are there as well, in reaction to the events of Rebirth: Noir. That story isn't necessary to understand this one but can be found on **

**A horizontal line indicates a change of POV**

**Chapter 1:**

While the sun was doing its best to warm her, Dawn still felt cold and she couldn't believe the crazy people in this country called it autumn. Burrowing a little more in her far too thin jacket she cursed the lack of a decent coat to wear. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had felt so cooped up she would never have gone out today.

Uttering a soft sigh she amended that statement. She would have gone out even if it had been freezing, for the first time since she and Buffy had arrived in London it had finally stopped raining and she really needed to get away from the older girl. It was ridiculous how much the two of them were still at each others throats but it was almost as if they couldn't help it. So now she was walking towards the one place in this dismal country, where people couldn't even drive on the right side of the road, that she had learned to love.

The city had a number of parks and after they had first come here several months ago she had found one that she really liked. The place where she had been able to think about everything that had happened to her during the last couple of years. She had spent hours there, lying in the grass and enjoying the sun, while trying to figure everything out. It had been there that she had tried to deal with the loss of those who hadn't made it out of Sunnydale and where she had finally really faced down the insecurities about her own existence.

Of course, it wasn't all as simple as that but at least she had started to deal with those things then and now several months later she was returning to the park having made a lot of progress. Halting her progress for a moment she checked the streets before crossing the busy street to the coffee shop that told her she was almost at her destination. The excitement of returning there was greater than she had actually anticipated and with her heart in her throat she sped up until she finally turned the corner, only to stop in wonder at the sight before her.

Where the park had been beautiful during the summer, the way the leaves were changing colors now was just incredible. She had half expected to be disappointed by the sight that would great her, after all she had been pinning some high expectations on it for the last couple of days, but this array of colors was breathtaking. The cold forgotten and all her worries put aside Dawn walked into the small park.

The wonderful aroma she always associated with trees assaulted her nose and managed to drive out every other smell. Walking between the trees she enjoyed the peace it brought and tried to shut out the sounds of civilization as she moved towards the clearing she had spent so much of her time. Giddy with joy at once again walking in this little peace of heaven she arrived at the tiny lake, well she realized that realistically it should have been called a pond but that didn't quite have the same ring to it.

There however her good mood evaporated a little, it seemed that she hadn't been the only one who thought that now would be a nice time to visit here. Looking around she tried to find a free seat on one of the benches but as she had already half-expected there wasn't one.

During the summer she had spent most of her time lying on the grass but she didn't even have to actually feel it in order to know that option was out today. With the way it had been raining for the past week orso it wasn't exactly dry anymore and she refused to sit down on wet grass, especially in this cold. Putting her hands in the pocket of her jacket she realized that once again she was feeling the cold and Dawn didn't like that anymore than she did the fact she couldn't sit down.

Walking over to the lake she took her time to look at the ducks and other birds still inhabiting the bit of water. After all, she needed to do something until a seat opened up for her. Luckily she hadn't come totally unprepared for this event and took out the bread she had smuggled out of Giles' apartment. Feeding the birds she wondered if they shouldn't be moving south or something. She had never really paid attention to what birds actually did when it got cold but she didn't think they could like this weather anymore then she did.

Now she was thinking of the cold again! She knew that was stupid since it only made her feel colder but she couldn't help it. Out of the corner of her eye she then noticed something she had been waiting for. A blonde woman was saying goodbye to her friend, opening up a place she could sit down, and Dawn immediately started walking to the bench. After all, it wouldn't do if someone else was going to sit in what she now deemed to be her spot.

. . . .

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" Dawn asked the Japanese girl who already occupied the bench.

A slight shake of the head was all the answer she received but that was enough for her. Sitting down she let out a sigh of relief before she introduced herself to the other. "I'm Dawn, what's your name?"

The answer didn't come immediately and when it came it was spoken so softly she almost missed it. "Nice to meet you, Kirika. So what brings you here? Are you on vacation or do you live in London?"

For the first time she got a good look at the other's face as she turned to face Dawn. She had already noticed the girl was short and unlike her didn't appear to even notice the cold. Nobody should be able to wear only a thin jacket in that cold and then not even have the decency to close it! But now that she could see in her face the thing that most surprised her was how innocent the girl's eyes looked. She had no idea anyone could actually be that innocent but then most people she had met knew about vampires and stuff.

"Business." Huh? Oh the girl had answered her.

"Really? What kind of business?" Hey, it couldn't hurt to ask, could it? Although the short flash in the girl's eyes showed her that no matter how innocent she appeared there were things she didn't want to talk about. "Okay, sorry I asked. Anyway I am on vacation myself, well sort of. My sister has a meeting with someone and I was dragged along, all the way from Napels! I mean it was hot there not this ridiculous weather."

She had expected the other to say something by now in reply and when no answer came she frowned a little in surprise. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Once again she was answered only by the girl shaking her head.

"Okay, do you mind if I talk then? I've been cooped up with Giles and Buffy for the past days with all this rain and they're driving me mad." After Kirika had once again, silently, indicated she didn't mind Dawn started talking. The only time she noticed Kirika was paying any attention to her was when she had mentioned Sunnydale. And despite everything she had no intention of diving into that cesspool of memories so she quickly diverted the talk once more to the things she had seen and done for the past months.

* * *

After dinner the two of them had hardly spoken a word as they checked their weapons and went over the blueprints again. Both had been focused on their target, because tonight they would finish what had started with the bomb they found in their apartment. As Kirika walked alongside Mireille through the streets of London she was thinking about why it had taken them so long to reach this point. After they had received the information from that strange shopkeeper it would have been best if they'd gone after Billings right away but that hadn't been possible.

The wounds she had received during their fight with that cult had been severe enough that she wouldn't have been able to perform as well as this mission required. That didn't mean they had spent the idle time uselessly, there had been the whole mess with the Parisian police that had needed to be straightened out and several other things had cropped up as well. But now they were finally on their way and she was more than happy to see this particular target go down. After all, he had ordered people to kill Mireille and in her opinion that meant this particular member of Soldats was suicidal.

However, none of that mattered now that they were standing here in the gentle moonlight. As she looked over the mansion in the middle of London that housed their target Kirika could already feel her emotions being shuffled to the background as a preparation for what she was about to do. It wasn't that the killing bothered her, after all the people in there were all killers themselves and even if they hadn't been it wouldn't have stopped her. In her life she had killed quite a few innocents, not that all of them had been completely innocent but a target was a target whether it was five years old or seventy. However this time the fighting would be in revenge and she didn't want to run the risk that her emotions would interfere and thereby endanger Mireille or even herself.

"It's time." The words drifted through the night until they reached her and Kirika looked at her partner who had spoken them. Mireille looked back at her and without another word being spoken they both knew what had to happen. Remaining silent they moved out of the light in the streets, put on their gloves, screwed the silencers on their guns and split up.

. . . .

Walking along the left side of the wall enclosing their target Kirika looked for the tree she had selected as her point of entry during an earlier scouting. Her mind fully concentrated on the mission she wasn't even capable of wondering about the strange state her mind was in now. Instead she just accepted the way she was so much more aware of everything around her, it wasn't that her senses were sharpened although the result was the same. No, instead of sharpened they were focused. Focused in a way that could only come with years of training where she had learned to distinguish between the relevant and the irrelevant.

Right now she still heard, saw and even smelled everything like she had before but she was completely focused on the important things. Everything that she didn't see as such was shunted away while the others were brought to the foreground. That wasn't all that different from how anyone else saw the world but, unlike anyone else, she didn't have any emotions interfering with the decisions on the importance of things.

Seeing the world through these emotionless eyes had been a little disconcerting when she had purposely done so for again at the clinic but it had paid of and now she was capable of doing it without any feelings of guilt. Guilt that had overridden her emotionless state that first time. Guilt that had been caused by remembering the last time she had been in a similar state. And since she had tried to kill her partner then it wasn't a time she recalled with anything resembling fondness.

When she reached the tree she looked around carefully to ensure nobody was watching before, with a running leap, she used the wall to launch herself high enough to grab onto the branch that extended over the wall. Holding onto the rough surface she hung still for a moment while she tried to detect any surveillance devices. This was not the time for the occupants of the mansion to know of her arrival, yet.

When she didn't see anything that might warn anyone she was there Kirika swung herself on top of the wall where she crouched more comfortably in an attempt to locate the camera's she knew were there. According to the information they had received their target mainly relied on human protection inside the mansion but in the surrounding garden it was a totally different story. However, experience had taught her that every surveillance system, human or otherwise, had exploitable weaknesses. And once she had determined the safest route to the door it wasn't difficult for her to get there undetected.

In this case timing was the greatest issue, so she had to wait for the chosen moment before she entered the building. Once that time had come however she took out her silenced gun and tried to open the door. It opened easily enough but she had no doubt that in some room warning lights had started flashing. Throwing the door completely open she dove through the opening while searching out the camera. The moment she spotted it was the same moment the camera was destroyed and her entrance was known to the security detail.

That however had been the plan, with the amount of security this place held it would have been impossible for the two of them to enter undetected. But now it was likely that they would be focusing on her, leaving her partner's entrance undetected. It hadn't been easy to convince the blonde that she should be the one to run this risk even though they both knew she was the better fighter of the two. But in the end she had succeeded in doing so. And now while she was drawing attention to herself Mireille would be coming up from behind the guards and take out as many as she could without giving away her presence as well.

Kirika didn't think about that however as she already knew what she had to do. Moving silently through the hallway leading away from the door she knew it was only a matter of time before someone would finally appear. However she kept shooting every camera she found and knew therefore that the guards wouldn't have any more of an idea of what to expect than she did. Which naturally gave her the advantage.

The sound of hurrying footsteps almost came as a relief as she knew her part of the plan had indeed worked. Quickly hiding inside one of the rooms she waited until the men had passed her door before she came out of it. Pulling the trigger twice caused her to smell the familiar scent of cordite while she was also certain these guards would never again be a problem.

. . . .

According to the blueprints she had studied the most dangerous part of the house was right before her. It was a large room containing one of the two staircases that led upstairs, offering a lot of possibilities for the defenders. The room was one that she couldn't ignore since it not only led upstairs to her target but was also the only route to where they had decided the security station was most likely located.

However, knowing she had to go through it and actually doing so were unfortunately two completely different things. As she reached the half-open door to the room she only needed a single glance to know the situation was worse than expected. The room itself was completely lit up by a large number of lamps, while the balustrade that encircled the staircase was completely dark. That wasn't something she was happy about, besides having the advantage of height the guards now also had the advantage that they could see her while she couldn't see them.

There was no doubt in her mind that it didn't really matter where she'd stand inside the room, at least one guard would be able to carefully aim at her. Getting through this alive would not be easy but she didn't have the time to wait until her partner would get here to take care of this threat. With her back to the wall she sat down on the carpeted floor before she closed her eyes and focused her senses entirely on the input from her ears.

Focused completely on her hearing Kirika tried to find out the location of those in the other room. It wasn't easy but with her knowledge of the room she could compose a mental map on which she was able to plot every little sound. For some guards it was shuffling their feet that gave them away, in another case it was a cough. In the end there was no way for anyone in the otherwise silent room to completely hide from her. While she couldn't be as certain of the position of those at the far end of the room she was able to get a general sense of where they were and how many she would face.

Too many, there were too many of them for her to take out without getting killed herself. Unless… An idea struck her, it wasn't the best idea she had ever had and wasn't exactly without risks but if it went as it should she'd be able to kill all of them without dieing herself. The thought that if it didn't work she might be the one to end up dead didn't even enter her mind as she raced back for the guns of the two guards she had killed earlier.

These guns were both more powerful than her own and held a greater number of bullets. Neither of which was usually important to her since in most cases there weren't all that many targets and she'd be close enough for the difference in power not to matter. In this case however both of those factors did matter and after a quick check to see if everyone was still where she had thought they were she dove into the room.

Her action had apparently taken the guards by surprise because by the time she had rolled with the dive and was up on her feet again nobody had fired on her yet. Yet Kirika knew that this was only a temporary relief and therefore started the firefight herself. With a gun in each hand she took off for the stairs while firing at the people above her. The idea had been fairly simple, if the guards were worried about getting hit themselves they wouldn't pay as much attention to aiming at her. Another side benefit was that if this wouldn't focus all the attention of the guards on her, instead of Mireille, she had no idea what would.

And indeed the gamble seemed to pay of as she hadn't been hit by a single bullet when her guns ran out of them. By that time however she was already halfway up the stairs and simply dropped the guns while putting even more speed into her run. A searing pain suddenly emanated from her left arm as a bullet hit it and she ended her sprint with yet another dive but this time into the safety of darkness.

For a moment she sat completely still so she could allow her eyes to get used to the sudden lack of light. While she did so Kirika gently prodded her arm where it had been hurt but with relief discovered it had only been grazed. Bringing her hand to her mouth she did taste blood but since a little bleeding seemed to be the only thing wrong she paid the wound no more attention. By now her eyes had adjusted to the darkness sufficiently for her to be able to recognize shapes and she went to look for the guards that were probably wondering where she had gone.

. . . .

Walking down the stairs, Kirika exchanged her empty clip for a fresh one before making her way for the door that led to the security center. Gingerly stepping over the body of a guard that had fallen over the railing she wondered how many there were left. It couldn't be that many as she had taken care of almost a dozen by herself and she was pretty certain her partner had handled some as well. She wasn't about to let her guard down however and when she had opened the door she didn't immediately step through.

When no bullets came flying out of it though she peeked around the corner and looked down the corridor. The door to the security desk was easily recognizable and had she been able to feel emotions she was pretty certain she would have felt some kind of pride about their correct prediction. With nobody in the corridor itself she was free to make her way to the room undetected but when she opened the door a hail of bullets indicated it was still occupied.

A quick look showed her there was only one man inside and while he looked rather nervous he also looked determined. That of course was always the biggest problem, by killing all the guards the survivors knew it was a question of kill or be killed and that always motivated them to do their best. But there was nothing she could do about that besides motivating this one's fellow guards even more.

Despite the shallow wound shifting her gun to her left hand was the logical course of action and she did so. After pulling the trigger until the bullets once again ran out she waited for the return fire to come. When it didn't come she chanced another look inside but even though she pulled her head back as fast as possible splinters of the doorframe still hit her face. The wounds themselves weren't all that important but the fact that her target had been calm enough to wait before firing was.

That last glance had also shown her that the guard was safely ensconced behind a metal filing-cabinet. Unlike her however he wasn't ambidextrous and in order to fire he had to come out from behind the cabinet. That did offer her a chance but she wasn't in a position to make use of it right now, she needed to get inside the room. During her glance she had noticed a desk which should provide enough cover for her. So she once again emptied her gun at her opponent but instead of remaining where she was, this time she ran into the room until she was behind the desk.

There was no doubt in her mind that the other must have heard her movement and know she was in the room. On the other hand he might not know where in the room she was, therefore she put the fresh clip as quietly as possible into her gun. The amount of bullets she had spent on this one person was almost worrying and she counted how many clips she had left. That wasn't as high a number as she liked so she understood it was necessary for her to take care of this guard as fast as possible.

Chancing a look over the top of the desk she discovered that her opponent was indeed unaware of her position but that probably wouldn't last long. This time however she had the advantage and she only needed to wait long enough until he stuck out his head. Once that happened she merely pulled the trigger and was free to deal with anything inside the room that might be used to identify either Mireille or herself.

. . . .

On her way to the target's office she passed the bodies of several dead guards confirming that her partner had not been idle either. When she neared the door leading to that office she could see Mireille trying to listen to whatever was being said inside. The fact that she was doing so while standing between several corpses didn't seem to bother her at all, not that it should. Moving forward she put her own ear to the wooden door.

"… don't care what you've heard. The Japanese girl is still alive."

The ensuing silence told Kirika that the conversation she was hearing was by telephone, so she waited until the target spoke up once more. "Yes, I'm certain, she's just killed over half of my security forces you useless twit!"

The silence following that wasn't very long as within moments Billings could be heard cursing and unless she was very much mistaken the phone had just been shattered by hitting a wall. "Curse those knights! If I live through tonight I'll have them killed!"

Knights? Who could that be? She didn't have long however before the target called out for someone who was no longer alive. Using that opening the two of them opened the door and stepped outside.

"Jake, I haven't heard…" The man turned around to further talk to what he presumed to be his employee but when he noticed who had actually come into the room he blanched in fear before whispering. "Both."

His shock didn't last long however and he started to bring his own gun up. Not that it really mattered, Kirika thought dispassionately, as she watched the man die when two silenced bullets impacted on his forehead.

Letting her partner take the lead she watched as Mireille started shuffling through the files on the desk. "Before you arrived he had been talking about some kind of deal he had with those knights. Something about a trade where our deaths was the side of the knights."

A trade? Someone had been willing to risk their anger for some sort of trade? As the mission was over emotion slowly began to bleed back into her and she could feel surprise overtake her. It must have been obvious to her partner as she elaborated.

"They were supposed to kill us and Billings would deliver someone to them. I'm pretty sure the file on that person is here somewhere." The blonde continued to search through the disorderly pile before with a triumphant sound she pulled it out. "This is the person he would have delivered to them."

When Mireille then opened the file and showed it to Kirika she looked in the face of the girl she had spent the afternoon with.

------------------------------------

Post-fic comments: I hope you enjoyed the story and might actually leave some feedback as well. This story consists of three chapters, the next one will be posted in two days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"I don't get it." Watching her partner's explosion Kirika couldn't help but feel the same frustration, although she made sure not to actually let it show. "What could possibly be so important about these people?"

And that indeed was the thing that bothered both of them. In Billings' office they had taken the three folders that contained information relevant to their present situation. Folders on three people whose names she had already heard hours before but had never believed to actually have any relevance in her world.

"You are sure there was nothing really strange about the girl?" Although she once again indicated that she hadn't noticed anything really out of the ordinary about the girl, Kirika couldn't help but wonder if she might have missed something. When the girl had first seated herself she had appeared to be a typical American girl and in the time after that the only thing that had really caught her attention was where the girl was from.

Sunnydale, California. She had never heard of the town before it's disappearance but that had been something that couldn't be easily missed. She didn't know exactly what had happened but it was clear that none of the various explanations given could be the real one.

However, the girl's hometown was not important now. The file about Dawn had explained some of the strange behavior she had exhibited. With her mother dead and her father out of reach she had then been robbed of her sister as well. And that was one of the strangest things in the files. All three files made it clear that Buffy Anne Summers had died in the year 2001. All three files also made it quite clear that she was still alive, which of course should be impossible.

It didn't make any sense at all but the two of them had decided it was unlikely to be a miraculous resurrection, which indicated a cover-up. All three files also indicated codenames, Dawn was known as the Key, Rupert Giles as the Watcher and Buffy was called the Slayer. While that last name was not something any self-respecting assassin would use, it might imply she was an amateur. But then why would Soldats have so extensive a file on her? A file that while it lacked a lot of information did imply she was a very dangerous person.

"I have to admit she doesn't appear to be anything special to me either. But from what we've read it's clear that she was the main target, which once again doesn't make any sense."

Nothing her partner said was in any way new to Kirika as the two of them had discussed all of this already. From what they had managed to piece together it was clear that the Watcher had been the one contacted by Billings. Apparently he was told to bring the other two for a discussion concerning something called the Council. The Council of what had not been stated and combined with the fact that the message that had been send specifically asked for the Slayer, who was of course invited to bring her sister along, made her believe that it was unlikely he was a member of Soldats.

On the other hand you could never be sure when it came to them, they always had plans within plans and if those plans failed there would be a back-up plan. So until they'd receive information indicating otherwise they would assume he was at least under the control of Soldats.

Unfortunately, that was no help either in discovering what was so important about Dawn that it was worth calling the wrath of Noir upon oneself.

"I think I'll try the internet again, maybe I'll find something there. She told you about her so-called vacation in Europe, I take it you know approximately when they were somewhere?" Kirika nodded that indeed she knew that, and she knew what her partner was talking about as well. There had been gaps in the story, nothing worrying and if it hadn't been for the files she would have put it down to encounters with boys. Now however those times the American girl hadn't wanted to mention might prove to have a darker meaning.

. . . .

Looking up the dates had proven to be useless, there hadn't been anything out of the ordinary to make the papers within two weeks of the time she figured them to have spent somewhere. And looking for other information had proven useless as well.

"Well, at least we know the name isn't as stupid as we thought it is." Mireille told her while smiling a little at the ridiculousness of what she had found. "Although I have no idea why anyone would name herself after some kind of mythological vampire hunter."

Vampires, demons and magic. They had all been things she had never heard of although there was something about them that tickled her memory. Something she had read during her years at the Manor but she couldn't clearly remember what it was. Furrowing her brow she thought hard about it, there was something about the formation of Soldats that had to do with it. It had to do with a promise but what kind of promise? No, that was something about an Army but why did she have a feeling it had something to do with their current situation?

Shaking her head she decided it wasn't that important right now. Once she had the time to think it over she would but doing so at this time would only impede the search for information they really needed. "What about the Key or Watcher?"

Mireille sighed at that. "Nothing useful, I'd almost think there was more about Keys on the net than porn. And the Watcher was nearly as useless, the only thing I could find there was in combination with the Slayer, apparently a Watcher is supposed to guide that vampire killer."

So, another dead end but surely there must be something they could do to find something out. Mireille however hadn't been finished yet.

"I also tried to find out about those Knights he mentioned." He, which meant Billings, the fact that they were pretty certain they weren't under surveillance didn't mean they would speak of last night openly. "But that was like the Key or Watcher, too much useless garbage to find something that might actually prove useful. I even tried combining it with mentions of the Faithful, or the Beast to see if they might have something to do with those swordbearing fools. And guess what?" Mireille asked bitterly. "I didn't find anything."

Kirika walked to the window of their hotel room and pushed it open. The fresh smell of recent rain wafted inside and combined with the sun that at least tried to send down some warmth it showed her there was one more possibility for them to find out some answers. "We could ask her."

"What? You mean ask that Dawn girl? I don't really feel like going to that Watcher's house and ask them all about it, after all, it might be a trap."

"I don't think it is, but it doesn't matter. She'll be at the park again. We can ask her there."

"Why would she be there?"

"Because she likes it there, it's the one place in London she likes to go in order to relax."

* * *

Why did she have to be so difficult? Once again Dawn was angry at her sister while standing at the shore of the tiny lake. Was it her fault that someone had murdered the man they had been supposed to meet? She didn't think so. 

And it wasn't as if that was the only thing that Buffy had been nagging about today either. First there had been the fact that she had been late last night which of course she wasn't allowed to be, no matter how often General Buffy did the same thing. That had been handled last night however and while her sister had alluded to it again this morning the blonde had also found new things to bug her about.

Skipping a stone over the surface before her she ignored the protests of the ducks who apparently believed only bread and other foodstuffs were allowed to enter their domain. When she then did actually throw a piece of bread amongst them the fight that ensued over which one might actually eat it reminded her of the way she had fought with Buffy.

Both of them had appeared ready to tear the other one apart when finally Giles had enough and ordered them to stop. Her cheeks heated slightly as she remembered exactly what words he had used to reach that effect. And the worst part about it was that he had actually been right. The two of them were acting like a couple of spoiled children.

But then had come the discovery of Billings' death, well assassination actually. And that had been strange enough, the only time she could remember that she had to do something with the killing of one human being by another was when Tara had been killed. But even that had not been anything like the slaughter of their contact had apparently been. Someone had actually entered his house with the sole intention of killing him and she couldn't imagine what would drive anyone to do that.

Although it might be some kind of internal struggle in the organization Giles had said the man belonged to. "Soldats." She said, trying the strange name again. It sounded French and unless she was really mistaken it meant something like Soldiers. But Soldiers of what? The Brit hadn't been very clear on that and since he had left to see if there was anyone else they could talk to she hadn't been able to ask him.

From what he had told her, and Buffy, she understood the organization had been encountered by the Wather Council some time during the fifteenth century and that they had compatible goals. So they had decided not to interfere with each other and when needed would offer support. That was the part she distrusted the most, if they were supposed to help why hadn't they done so when the First Evil had destroyed the Council? Especially since they were supposed to be so incredibly powerful. As if it was really possible for any one organization to have so much power without anyone noticing.

With all that information Dawn hadn't been able to form a positive opinion of Soldats but, she admitted to herself, that might also be because she distrusted the Watcher Council. Life really was full of difficult questions, wasn't it? They needed the help and support Soldats could offer them but was that worth the risk of being connected to an organization she didn't trust and whose members apparently had the habit of being assassinated?

A drop of water hitting her neck and sliding down her back shook her out of her reverie. Looking up at the sky she noticed that while the sun was still uncovered, rain clouds had started gathering again. She then looked around the park and couldn't help but notice that most people had already left or were starting to do so. And of course, unlike her those people actually had umbrellas as well. Curse those British people and the fact that they were actually able to understand their unpredictable weather.

Having no intention to get wet either, she decided to head back to Giles' place. Turning towards the exit she started walking until she encountered a familiar face. Standing in front of her was the silent girl from the day before and her friend.

"Hi, Kirika." She greeted, while looking enviously at the umbrellas the two of them were carrying. They too knew how this crazy weather seemed to work, maybe she ought to ask for an explanation.

She was surprised however when instead of a returned greeting from the Japanese girl it was the blonde who spoke. "We need to talk."

. . . .

So now she was sitting here in a coffee shop only a couple of hundred yards away from the park, waiting to find out what it was all about. Stirring her hot cup of coffee she looked around the shop for a moment but didn't see anything she hadn't seen in coffee shops all around Europe for the past months. Well, she amended herself, except for that one in Amsterdam. But then, how could she have known that the Dutch were the only people in the world who used coffeeshops for something other than selling coffee?

"We need information." The blonde, who had introduced herself as Mireille, said to open the conversation.

Looking back at the two people facing her across the table she considered the statement for a moment. Why would they come to her for information? Well, only one way to find out. "And you come to me, why?"

"Yesterday we finally managed to finish a problem we've been having for a while now. When we did so however we found out there was more to it then we had believed."

"I still don't understand what that has to do with me."

"You are the more part." Huh? What was with the cryptic statements?

"You know, if you want to get me to tell you something I really need to know what you're talking about."

The blonde looked around for a moment to ensure there wasn't anyone around before she bent closer to Dawn. "There was a trade between two parties. One of them we already know, the other is the one we want information about. The trade involved the three of us. Both Kirika and I would be killed and in return you would be turned over to the other group."

Killed? Oh shit, Dawn suddenly had an idea exactly how they had finished the problem they were talking about. There was a newspaper lying on the table and she couldn't prevent her eyes from moving towards the main item on the front page.

"Yes." Kirika confirmed her suspicion before she had even spoken it out loud.

"But what would they want with me?"

"Now that is an interesting question isn't it?" Mireille asked her before she bent forward again. "Tell me Miss Key, who are the Knights?"

Not again… Dawn buried her head in her hands to gain some time thinking this revelation over. While still shocked that she was facing two people who during the last night had killed an incredible number of people, that was not the most important thing anymore. The Knights of Byzantium were after her again and, if what Mireille had said was true, they didn't care who got hurt in the process. And then there that other aspect of her that was furious with Kirika. The day before she had carefully edited out everything connected to the supernatural and now it seemed like she already knew about it, and her.

"You're sure it was the Knights?" She timidly asked the blonde, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't true.

"Yes. Now tell me, who are they?"

"But they are destroyed! Glory killed them all."

"There aren't as many of them as there were a year ago but they still exist. Talk." Mireille commanded her.

"The Knights of Byzantium were, no are, an organization dedicated to destroying me." She told the two killers.

"An entire organization dedicated to killing you? Well, I have to admit that of all the strange things I've ever heard that one ranks among the most absurd."

"Hey! I'm telling the truth here."

"I don't doubt that but you have to admit it sounds ridiculous." Mireille sighed in frustration. "However I have a feeling that whatever else you're going to tell us might best be done somewhere less public."

"We can go to Giles' place." Dawn offered, after all, Buffy was probably there as well and maybe Giles had returned by now as well.

* * *

Despite the fact that it was obviously a ploy on the girl's part they had decided to go along with her to the apartment she had been staying in. Kirika could understand why the girl wanted some backup, although she had no idea why she would think that her sister and the Watcher might be able to really help her. 

"Oh, it's only you." A young woman she recognized as Buffy Summers told Dawn as she opened the door.

"Thanks for the heartfelt welcome." Dawn bit back. Strange, why would they act like that when they were sisters?

"I was hoping it was Giles with some more information, after all I thought you agreed that the sooner we get out of this country the better."

"Yeah, but somehow I don't think Giles will have as much information as I bring." The girl told her sister who now finally seemed to notice her and Mireille.

"Who are they?"

"People with questions, Miss Slayer." Mireille said as she too walked through the door.

"Hey, who do you think you are that you just walk in?"

Kirika didn't really pay a lot of attention to the ensuing conversation. She had heard her partner talk like that far too many times before and knew that it was the result of hate at first sight. Looking at Dawn's exasperated face she realized that in this case the feeling might actually be mutual, although she didn't understand how anyone could hate Mireille.

"Shall we take this into the living room or do you two really need to act like a couple of small children?" The Key said, instantly earning Kirika's respect. There weren't many people who would dare to talk like that to someone she knew was an assassin. From Mireille's expression she figured that her partner had the same thought and as the Corsican then indeed walked to the living room she was certain of it.

"So, who are you?" Buffy demanded.

After repeating the story they had told Dawn, Buffy seemed to come to the same conclusion. "You're the ones who killed Billings."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We told you, he hired those knights, the Knights of Byzantium you called them?" As Dawn nodded Mireille continued. "To kill us. That happens to be the kind of thing we take exception to."

"Well, you must be wrong since they're all dead. I saw the aftermath and nothing could have survived what happened there."

"Obviously those that you saw killed weren't the only ones, don't you think so?" The sugary sweet, but obviously fake, smile her partner sent in Buffy's direction would have almost been enough to push Kirika over the limit. The Slayer didn't even stand a chance.

"I don't care what a bunch of killers thinks, I know they are all dead and therefore we don't have anything to do with you." Came out through gritted teeth.

It was strange to see that the Slayer obviously didn't want to believe the possibility they might actually be right. But it was important for her to do so. So they needed to convince the woman of that. Unfortunately however, Mireille continued baiting the young woman, despite the fact that that wouldn't get them anywhere. "Look, Miss High and Mighty. I don't care what you think you know. We saw proof of their survival, well temporary survival at least, and now you are too stubborn to even acknowledge a possible danger to your own sister?"

"I think you should leave before I call the cops." The riled up Buffy told them, clearly having reached the end of the line.

"Very well, we'll go for now. If you think of something please call me." Her smiling partner said while handing a piece of paper, containing her phone number, to Buffy.

* * *

"They are killers Giles! Ruthless assassins!" Buffy shouted at the Brit. 

"Quite so, however they apparently also managed to save Dawn's life."

"If what they said was actually true." Dawn couldn't really understand why her sister was so adamant to believe that Kirika and Mireille had lied about everything but had stopped trying to protect them long ago.

Giles however hadn't had to deal with her ranting for hours and so didn't know. "I do not believe they actually lied to you. They might not have all the information but from what other sources have told me, I believe they might be telling the truth."

Wow, what other sources? "Other sources?"

"Yes Dawn, this morning I told you I'd go looking for another contact from Soldats. That was the truth but when I was underway I decided to do some more research about them first. After all, if it is usual for them to be assassinated it might not be a good idea to be affiliated with them."

"Now you're talking." Buffy told him, obviously feeling she had been vindicated. "You can't trust people who go around killing other people."

"That is not what I said Buffy, but anyway the information I discovered was indeed quite disconcerting. Unfortunately there wasn't a lot of it so there are gaps in what I can tell you." He stopped for a moment to clean his glasses before once again continuing. "Now, Soldats most likely is very influential in the, ah, normal world. There are only a few of their members who know about the supernatural and even they got most of what they know from the Council."

"Okay, but what does all that have to do with anything?"

"I was getting to that. Now it seems that several years ago there was a power struggle, someone who was called the Merciful Mother wanted Soldats to go back to its roots. And no, I don't know what that means. However, in doing so she reinstated an old custom, the formation of Noir."

"Noir? What's that?" Dawn asked although she started to have the feeling she knew exactly what it was.

"It is a very old name, there has almost always been an assassin with that name and it was usually the best in the business. However, the real, or True Noir is a pair of assassins, controlled by Soldats."

"You think Kirika and Mireille are this Noir, don't you?"

"Yes, from what I was told the Merciful mother's coup attempt failed and Noir broke away from Soldats. Now if that was indeed the two people you've met it is very unlikely they would lie to you about the dangers."

"Why is that unlikely? They might want us to help them fight Soldats."

"I do not believe that likely considering that they'd probably consider you more a hindrance than a help."

"A hindrance?" Buffy seemed insulted and Dawn had to agree with her. After all, her sister was the Slayer which meant she could probably kick anyone's ass.

"Quite, first I do not believe they have a very good idea what you as a Slayer are capable of but, ah, I'm also afraid that compared to them your training isn't very impressive."

"What do you mean her training isn't very impressive? You trained her didn't you, are you saying you didn't do a good job?" Dawn wanted to know.

"No, no, that's not it at all. But the man I talked to was very insistent about that, apparently the ,ehm saplings as they are called, are trained almost from birth and are sent on missions before they are even ten years old. Probably even sooner then that." Wow, that was indeed one impressive training.

"So you think they're better then Buffy?"

"Not in so many words, although they certainly do. But, to be honest, were you to fight them I am not certain that you would survive the experience." The last part had been directed to Buffy.

Even Buffy seemed shocked into silence by that statement before she came back to her original point. "But that still doesn't tell me why you believe them."

"Ah yes, well, before the Council was destroyed, rumors about something called the Faithful had started to appear."

"The Faithful? And what are they?"

"Apparently they are former members of the Order of Byzantium."

"They are all dead remember? We saw it happen." Buffy cut him off.

Giles sighed before explaining that. "We saw the knights in Sunnydale being killed, but if you think about it they couldn't have been the entire order."

"Why not?" Dawn asked, not really understanding what Giles was trying to say.

"Because they didn't have any support with them, support that would have been needed for an order like that to exist for more than a couple of years."

"Oh, okay." Glancing at Buffy who still didn't seem to agree with everything she decided that the conversation needed to be brought back to where it needed to go. "So, what are these Faithful then?"

"While most of the Order believed there was no more need to destroy the Key after Glory had been, ah, killed." The man seemed a little hesitant there and for a moment Dawn wondered what exactly had happened to the Goddess who had intended to use her to return to her home dimension. She had been more concerned with Buffy's death at the time and even after her sister's resurrection she hadn't thought about it. Giles continued however and she refocused on his words. "There were a number however who didn't believe the world was safe as long as the Key existed."

Oh no, Dawn had a very bad feeling about where this was going. "Let me guess, they called themselves the Faithful?"

"Yes, indeed."

"And why weren't we told about this?" Buffy demanded.

"At the time I didn't believe they were enough of a threat, they didn't know that Dawn was the Key and neither were they powerful enough. And there was also the more immediate threat we faced at the time, once that had been dealt with, I'm afraid it slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind? Some fools that like to play with swords want to kill my sister and it slipped your mind? How dare you call yourself a Watcher?"

Giles cut her ranting off before it got to far out of hand, something Dawn was rather happy about. "That's quite enough Buffy."

Dawn didn't listen to what else he was telling her sister as there was only one thing that mattered to her. Someone was after her again, once again someone was trying to kill her because she used to be a big green mystical ball of energy. If she hadn't already learned that asking it was useless she would have been moaning 'Why me?'

Time to think, yes that's what she needed. Looking out of the window she noticed it was no longer raining and while she had no idea how long that would last it meant that for the moment she could go to the park and order her thoughts there. "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in time for dinner."

Not bothering to wait for a reply she grabbed her jacket and stepped out of the door.

* * *

It had been hours since they had returned from that failed meeting with the Key and Slayer. And while they had gotten some information out of it, there wasn't enough for it to be useful. They had tried the few contacts they had in England to discover more information about the Knights of Byzantium but it had proven to be useless. Nobody seemed to know anything and in the end they had given up for the day. 

Now back in their hotel room she could hear Mireille's cell phone ring and listened as her partner answered it. "Yes?"

The ensuing silence was long and Kirika sat up from the bed she was lying on when she noticed the surprised expressions cross the other's face. "We'll be there shortly." Was all her partner said before she disconnected and turned to Kirika.

"That was Miss High and Mighty, apparently Dawn was kidnapped by those Knights and now she suddenly does have information about them. All we have to do is help her get her sister back."

"And you agreed?" That was strange, while she agreed with it she couldn't understand why Mireille had chosen to do so. Normally her partner hated being told what to do by someone she didn't like, well, to be honest she realized that the Corsican hated being ordered in general.

"Yes, we need that information. If we can get rid of the Knights we only have to think about Soldats, which simplifies our lives at least a little." She then grinned at Kirika. "Besides, while I can't stand Miss High and Mighty I too like Dawn."

--------------------------------

Post-fic comments: Yes, I know the story about Noir isn't entirely correct but I figured Kirika and Mireille were the only two people who actually know the whole truth and they wouldn't be talking. And yes, the Faithful mentioned here are the same ones from Rebirth: Noir which therefore could possibly be seen as a crossover as well, although I don't see it as such. Now then, the last part of this particular story will be posted in two days and to be honest I almost feel bad for what I've done to Dawnie there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

For the second time in one day they stood in front of this particular door, and also for the second time it was Buffy who opened it for them.

"Oh, it's you."

"Is that your standard greeting or do you sometimes try other words as well?" Kirika heard her partner ask.

"I don't have to take that from some murderer you know."

"Really? Because here I remember you calling us for help." Oh yes, it was obvious Mireille was enjoying this.

Buffy seemed on the verge of biting back when she visibly swallowed her anger away and instead told them through gritted teeth. "Why don't you come in? We have more important things to do than stand here."

When Mireille didn't immediately move Kirika had enough and walked inside, leaving the two blondes to glare at each other. Entering the living room she recognized the man talking on the telephone as Rupert Giles, the Watcher she remembered.

"Yes, quite, thank you." And he hung up the phone writing something on a piece of paper. It was only when he turned around that he noticed her. "Oh, hello. And you are?"

"Kirika."

"Oh quite, one of the ehm, assassins."

"Yes, that's us. Are you going to act like Miss High and Mighty or will you actually be able to deal with it?" Mireille asked, apparently having decided that hanging around the front door wasn't very entertaining after all.

"Miss High and Mighty? Oh you mean Buffy. Quite, ehm, no I think I'll reserve judgment for now actually." And for some reason he began polishing his glasses.

"Miss High and Mighty? Who do think you are that you can go calling me names?"

"Buffy, not now please." Strangely enough it had been Mister Giles who said it and, even weirder in Kirika's opinion, it actually seemed to work.

"Sorry, you're right. Dawn first, mass murderers later." Mass murderers? It seemed that her partner might have been right about how righteous this one considered herself to be after all.

The man only sighed however and didn't even bother stopping her again. Probably a choice made from experience. "Quite, now I just got of the phone with a contact who would try and find out where the Faithful will be located."

"Faithful?" She asked, remembering the other time she had heard those words. She had a crossbow bolt in her shoulder at the time but that maniacal sound wasn't one she'd easily forget.

"Oh yes, that ah, is what the kidnappers call themselves."

"And why weren't we told that this afternoon?" Mireille wanted to know, glaring at the other blonde who she obviously figured to be the reason they hadn't been told.

"No, no. Buffy didn't know about that this afternoon. I only told her and Dawn about it after I had returned."

"How did she get taken?" Kirika asked.

"She said she was going out for a while in order to think things over but we believe she was taken not long after she left."

"Believe?" Her partner asked incredulously. "You aren't certain?"

"No, she told us she'd be back for dinner but when she didn't show up Buffy went looking for her and she was nowhere to be found."

"So, she can be taken what, as early as four hours ago?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Kirika looked at the so-called Slayer while Mister Giles said this and could clearly recognize the despair the young woman exhibited.

"By the people that want to kill her?" Mireille's questions seemed to have a great impact on Buffy who seemed to be withdrawing into herself every time one was posed.

"Yes."

"Don't you think she's already dead then?"

"No, actually I, ah I believe that they will perform some sort of ceremony which means the actual, ah, killing will probably happen at either midnight or even dawn."

"Why would they wait until midnight?" It wasn't any more obvious to Kirika than it was to her partner.

"Because of the magic of course."

"They believe in magic?"

"Believe in magic? Well, yes of course but no more than they'd believe in a chair. After all we all know that magic is real."

"Magic real?" Mireille asked highly surprised. "You mean that you believe in magic as well?"

"What?" Mister Giles seemed rather confused by their apparent disbelief and it was Buffy who finished for him.

"You were bluffing this afternoon. I can't believe it! You didn't know anything but actually pretended you did." The anger about their deception made her forget about her sister for a moment as she glared at them.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't believe it." Buffy sighed. "Giles! They don't know anything, they probably got the whole Slayer and Key thing from those files but they don't know what it means."

"Yes, I'm afraid you're right." The Brit answered. "But we do need their help so it might be best if we explain what they're going to face while we wait for Philip to call." He then focused back on them. "Now, unlike what most people believe. The world did not start as a paradise…"

* * *

Where was she? Dawn mused. She was tied up, unable to see anything and she sported several bruises. Oh, she knew she was kidnapped. Again! Why did this kind of nonsense always happen to her? No use whining about it though, time to think of a way to get out of here.

Now, what was the last thing she remembered? She had almost reached the park when a car had stopped next to her and people got out, after that her mind was blank. Okay, use your imagination to fill in what happened after that Dawnie. They took her, obviously, and after making sure she couldn't do or even see anything they rode off to wherever she was now.

Well, that was useful she thought sarcastically. Now, who would want to kidnap her? Was it a vampire, was it a demon or was it something completely different. And why was she posing ridiculous questions to herself when she already knew who was after her and therefore the most likely to kidnap her?

Licking her dry lips she realized there was only one way left for her to get some information. "HEY! Where are you? Let me go you miserable excuses for failed knights!"

When she then heard footsteps nearing her location she knew that at last she'd get some answers, whatever those answers might be. The anticipation sped up her heartbeat until she could hear her heart fluttering at a speed that couldn't possibly be healthy. The footsteps halted and the cloth covering her eyes was yanked away exposing her eyes to the sudden glare of the lighted room.

"Ah! Bastard." She cursed the form she could barely make out. "Why have you taken me?"

"You are the Key."

"Oh yeah, now that's a fantastic reason." Unfortunately the sarcasm didn't appear to faze the form she was now starting to recognize as a man.

"You are a danger to humanity and therefore you must die. We understand however the needs of your human body and are therefore willing to offer you a last meal."

"Great, you know, now that you mention it I am kind of hungry. I take it I can choose it for myself?" Not bothering to wait for an answer she rambled on. "There's this restaurant in LA that has the best…"

"No, you will receive bread and water. As a tool of the Beast you do not deserve anything more."

"She tried to kill me! Why would I help her? Besides she's dead!" Panic was gripping her heart, she had no idea where she was and she was pretty sure neither did Buffy. Which meant she might not make it out of here alive.

"The food will arrive shortly, if you feel the need to pray you may do so. At half past eleven I will return to collect you, the deliverance will take place at midnight." With those parting words the man left the cell, leaving behind a fearful Dawn.

* * *

"Oh yes, this looks like their place in France alright." Mireille broke the silence.

They had arrived at what according to Mister Giles' contact was the headquarters of these so-called Faithful and Kirika was rather happy about the distraction. She didn't know what she feared more, the fact that vampires and demons might actually exist or the fact that their companions on this mission believed they did.

She looked at the two that had accompanied them here, while she didn't like going in with a couple of amateurs she also realized they couldn't be stopped from going. The goal of the mission was after all to rescue the blonde's sister. But then again, she refrained from shaking her head, they had both refused to use a gun and instead had brought crossbows and swords.

Unlike her partner she knew exactly what weapons like that were capable of and while they were useful it wouldn't be enough when dealing with the kind of numeric disadvantage they probably faced. Which meant that she might have to spare some of her attention in order to keep them alive.

"Good, let's go in then." As Buffy started forward Kirika shared a glance with Mireille. Neither of them seemed to understand why the Slayer had decided she was the leader and she could see how her partner was going to protest. She quickly shook her head in denial, trying to show Mireille it might be best not to argue about it now. If it proved necessary they could always do so later, when it was important enough.

. . . .

Her partner had been right by comparing this building to the mansion outside of Paris. While the architectures were naturally different there were a lot of similarities, including the strangely religious atmosphere that hung over the building. An atmosphere that was even more pronounced here because the building they were approaching looked like monastery.

And of course, here too, there was a forest surrounding the base but fortunately the security here was lacks, probably because everyone was more interested in the killing of an innocent little girl than in watching their own backs. Not that she minded that of course. With Buffy, who seemed to be able to see a surprising amount in the dark forest, leading they made good time until they finally reached the entrance.

"Plan?" Kirika asked in an attempt to find out what the Slayer wanted to do know that they were here. If they discussed it now both she and Mireille could probably dissuade her from an action that would amount to suicide.

"I knock." Knock? She asked the silent question of her partner but from the confused expression it was obvious she had no idea what the grim looking girl was planning now.

That confusion didn't last long however as Buffy walked to the door and after examining it for a moment kicked it open with a resounding crash which left only half of the door in its original place and the rest scattered over the floor. After she had done so she moved her hand in front of her face where she actually captured a crossbow bolt meant for her.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my little sister. Is she ready?" Not bothering to wait for the reaction of the people inside she then ran through the broken door.

"I guess we'd better follow her before she gets herself killed." Mireille told her. Nodding her agreement she sat out for the door as well, while Mister Giles brought up the rear.

Upon entering the building she saw her partner sigh in resignation and understood why she did so. Once again they were faced with people using swords and the blonde still wasn't able to use them. Something which must have galled her even more this time because in front of them Buffy was fighting several of the men simultaneously.

"Kirika?"

"Yes?" She wondered what her partner wanted.

"Once we're back in Paris, we'll buy those swords and you'll teach me how to use them. I'm getting sick and tired of not being able to fight these people."

Finally, Kirika smiled at being told this before both of them raised their silenced weapons and the bullets started to fly. When the knights noticed that the Slayer wasn't alone they came running and like in Paris, there were too many of them to hold of with guns. This time however she didn't even bother to wait until her gun was empty before she dove in their midst.

Ducking beneath a swung sword she kicked the man behind her while putting her gun in the face of the other. Pulling the trigger she fired her last bullet with good effect. Realizing the gun was now useless she placed it in the small of her back before reaching down for the sword whose owner no longer had need for it. While looking around for a new target she noticed that instead of killing them, Buffy merely knocked her opponents out. Had she had the time to shake her head over such stupidity Kirika would have done so, instead she merely faced her next target.

When finally the last of the targets was gone she looked around. Quite a few of the men on the floor had been killed by bullets, others by… varying… means but there were still quite a few breathing ones left. And in her opinion there was only one way to deal with that, taking hold of her gun once more she replaced the empty clip and moved to the first of them.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked but she didn't pay the young woman any attention. While the Slayer might be stupid enough to leave enemies at her back she had no intention of doing the same.

A clean shot through the forehead took care of the first. As she then walked to the next she spared a moment to glance at Buffy's shocked face, it appeared that while the Slayer hadn't trusted Mireille at all, she had mistakenly taken her for the more dangerous of them as well. But that mistake was one she probably wouldn't make again, Kirika thought while once again ending the life of one of the defenseless men on the floor.

* * *

"It's time." The man told her as he entered the cell.

"Why do you have to kill me? I'm not a danger to anyone anymore." She was close to tears, this wasn't the first time she was close to death but it wasn't very often she had the time to think about it. In fact the only other time she had been informed of when she would die was when it was Glory who had tried to use her as a way to get home.

The man didn't tell her anything however and just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She tried kicking but that only succeeded in hurting her since beneath his robes he seemed to wear some kind of armor. She then tried screaming and pleading but that started out useless as well, until the man suddenly stopped and put her down.

Had she succeeded in convincing him to let her go? For the first time in hours hope flooded through her, only to be crushed when her captor took out a piece of cloth and gagged her. He didn't explain his actions until they were underway again.

"You will not be blinded again, it is believed that you must face your destiny with your eyes wide open. Your mouth however wasn't specified and your screaming might interfere with the ritual."

She tried to remain strong but when they finally entered a large room with in the center what could only be a sacrificial altar she couldn't keep it up. Tears pricked in her ears and when she was placed on the stone they started to flow. Please don't kill me. What had she ever done to them? She had never asked to be created like this but she did like her life and wasn't ready for it to end.

They couldn't read her thoughts however and since she was gagged she couldn't tell them either, not that it stopped her from trying though. Her arms were ruthlessly stretched above her head then and while she couldn't see what was happening, the feel of even more rope was unmistakable. Her legs received the same treatment then until she lay spread-eagled on the altar, unable to move even an inch.

An older guy, dressed more elaborately than the others, came to check her bindings and when he pronounced them as sufficient even more people entered the room. The old guy, who was probably the head-priest or whatever, then took some kind of knife out of his robes and held it up high for all to see.

"It has taken us years to create this dagger but now it will finally be put to its intended use." Oh god, the sadistic bastard was making a show out of it. "After tonight the earth will be freed from the danger that the existence of the Key brings with it. We will end the danger by destroying the Key. Not only its current human form but by using this dagger we will put and end even to its magical essence."

He started chanting then in Latin but she wasn't able to pay enough attention to it to figure out what was being said. They were really going to do it and unless Buffy showed up within the next couple of minutes her sister would be too late. The priest suddenly brought the knife down in a fast movement and she felt her heart stop.

The movement stopped a hairsbreadth from her skin however and she allowed herself to breathe again for a moment, it hadn't happened yet, it hadn't happened yet. Her heart too was working again although it appeared to have permanently moved to her throat. The priest wasn't done however as he suddenly moved the knife, dagger, whatever, down her body. Ripping her shirt apart and leaving her exposed.

She was far from happy with that but it wasn't until the sadist began carving in her flesh that Dawn learned why he had done it. The knifepoint seemed to be made of fire as it cut into her body, the only thing that disproved that theory was the fact that she couldn't smell any burned flesh. She couldn't stop the screams however and she was certain that despite the gag the priests could hear them. But even that didn't stop the headpriest from continuing to carve patterns into her body until she was coated in her own blood.

* * *

They had been hearing the muffled screams for almost five minutes when they finally found the source.

"Oh god." Kirika heard her partner whisper next to her. And for once she couldn't agree more with the blonde. From the entrance to the room they were standing in they had a good view of the altar where the screams came from. Screams that were loud enough even to drown out most of the chanting and with a perfectly good reason.

Blood was dripping from the sides of the altar while someone was using a dagger to carve into Dawn's still living body. The poor girl was bound and gagged and clearly a long way from healthy. In order to protect the Slayer and Watcher Kirika had chosen against submerging herself into an emotionless state but now she almost wished she hadn't done so. The armor that would have given her would have protected her from the nauseating feeling the sight caused her. She would have had to deal with it at a later time but as it was she had no doubt she'd have nightmares about it anyway.

But even while these thoughts spun through her head she had already started to bring her gun up. Tactically it might not be the best way to fight these people but she couldn't let the girl die. So when the priest once again brought his hand with the dagger up for another stroke she gently caressed the trigger.

The man staggered backwards, a surprised look on his face, but even that lasted only for a moment before he fell down with part of his brain blown away. The chanting went on for almost two seconds before the only thing that could be heard in the room were the everlasting cries of pain coming from the altar.

If love can kill people, surely hatred can save them. Altena's words, and in this case they might actually prove to be true. Mireille had now brought up her gun as well and without a word being spoken between them the sounds of silenced guns being discharged joined that of the screams.

One down, two, three. Every time she pulled the trigger another target fell to the floor. Since they probably wore armor beneath those robes she had aimed every shot at the target's head. Time seemed to have slowed down for her as the priests needed valuable seconds to react. Seconds they didn't have, her gun clicked empty and with a practiced move she quickly replaced the empty clip. The sound of her next shot coming nearly simultaneously with that of the empty clip hitting the stone floor.

"DAWN!" The shout of anger and despair came from the entrance where she had expected the other two to appear and indeed Buffy seemed to fly out of it. With a sword in her hand she jumped over, under or went through everyone standing between her and her sister. Obviously she had momentarily forgotten the fact that she didn't kill humans as nothing that dared approach her lasted more than a couple of seconds.

While her attention was mostly on her own targets Kirika now finally understood how badly she had underestimated the Slayer. The supernatural speed and strength, while exhibited in the earlier fights, was now being used to its fullest and the effects were devastating. As priests went flying until they crashed into a wall she even started to wonder if her previous assessment, that she would be able to beat the Slayer if it came to it, was correct. No, she amended, she would be able to beat the young woman as long as she ensured that she wouldn't threaten Dawn.

Mireille's gun clicked empty next and she had to focus on both their targets, therefore no longer able to see how Buffy was doing. When next she could spare the time she saw that the sisters had been reunited as Buffy was cutting Dawn free from her bonds. A priest came up to the Slayer from behind but even before she had a chance to shoot him the Watcher had done so with his crossbow.

* * *

It hurt so much. While Dawn knew Buffy had to do this in order to get her free, every single movement of her body hurt. At least the gag had been the first to go so she could tell Buffy how she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. Even the blood that had dried up caused her pain now as it contracted the flesh it was lying on, causing the cuts to open again, making her bleed and she really didn't want to think about the rest.

She felt a little dizzy, probably from the loss of blood, as she finally sat up. "I would hug you but I don't think that'd be very good for you." Buffy told her as she swung her feet of the altar she had feared to be the place of her death.

"Yeah, oh god it hurts. Thank you for being in time."

"Not in time enough obviously, if that bastard hadn't already been dead I'd…"

Yes, the priest was dead. Looking at the corpse on the ground before her she couldn't stop herself from smiling. At least that was one sadistic bastard that had gotten his due. The dagger was lying next to him and she decided to take that, it had been meant to kill her and now it would serve to protect her. She hoped the priest would see that from his afterlife.

"Dawn watch out!" The sudden shout of alarm caused her to look up and she saw the other priest she wanted to see die most. The one who had dragged her here, who had gagged her when she pleaded for her life, who had… She knew Buffy was on her way to save her again but besides the fact that she wasn't sure if her sister could arrive soon enough, this one was hers.

Lifting the dagger in the air she let out a shout of anger before rushing him. The priest undoubtedly was surprised as he saw what had to look like a naked girl, covered completely in blood and carrying their holy dagger coming at him. And that surprise proved to be fatal as she didn't wait for him to get his defenses up but with whatever strength she still had rammed the knife through his armor into his black heart. Watching him collapse to the floor was the last thing she saw before she did the same.

. . . .

The fighting was over and Dawn sat next to the one person she had killed cradling the dagger in her hands. There was something about it that spoke to her in a way she had never encountered before. She couldn't explain the how or why, but this weapon felt like it was the missing part of her life. It had been created by men who wanted to use it to end her life but instead it would signify her new life.

As the dagger was highly magical there were probably some consequences attached to it that she hadn't figured out yet but that didn't matter. Twirling the shiny blade in her hands she didn't even notice how the others had now gathered around her.

"Dawn, I ah, think it might be best if you put that away." She dimly heard Giles speaking.

"No, it's mine."

The next person who tried to take it away was Buffy. "Dawn, that knife was meant to kill you, actually they used it to cut figures into you." For a moment Dawn was reminded of the pain again, but with the dagger in her hands it didn't seem to be so bad. "And who knows what kind of magic they used to achieve that. It's not safe."

"That didn't stop you from using the scythe." She answered dreamily.

"That was different and you know it. Now give me that knife."

"No, you don't need it." Because she knew her sister would continue to harp on it until she gave in she then told her. "I will let Giles test it to see if it's safe. If it is, I get it back and if it isn't we'll decide what to do. Alright?"

It was obvious Buffy didn't like it but she agreed nonetheless. "Okay, Giles will test it and if it's safe you get to keep your little souvenir. But if it isn't we'll destroy it."

For the shortest possible moment she felt like planting the dagger in Buffy's heart but that feeling was gone so fast she didn't know if it had been real or not. And besides it didn't matter what her sister wanted to do with the weapon if it had proven to be dangerous, after all, she was certain Giles wouldn't find anything.

. . . .

"Goodbye."

"We'll meet again. I'm sure of it." Kirika told her. "I don't know why or when but I am certain of it."

Strange, that was probably the most she had heart the other say at one time and the way she sounded so certain… "Okay, cool. Anyway if you ever encounter any vampires, remember to stake them in the heart or cut off their head."

"I'm still not convinced they exist but I will be careful." Her newfound friend seemed to hesitate about something.

"What?"

"Your sister."

"What about her?" She wasn't happy about the mention of Buffy. The first couple of days after she had been kidnapped the two of them had been able to be nice to each other. But now that she was able to move freely again it seemed as if that temporary reprieve was over.

"She loves you, like you love her. Don't let past mistakes interfere with that love."

"Yeah well, that's easy enough to say for you. You don't know what those mistakes are."

Kirika slowly shook her head before casting a glance at the impatient blonde waiting for her. "It does not matter what the mistakes are. Both of you still live, which is what is important. I too once did something that could have ruined everything I have with Mireille but she forgave me despite everything."

"Yeah well, I think the problems between Buffy and myself are a little more than yours was."

"No, I-I killed her family." Kirika didn't seem happy about having to admit that but Dawn didn't even really notice it. All she could think about was what she had just heard and she was so shocked about that she couldn't even move.

"Kirika, it's time." She dimly heard Mireille call out.

"I'm coming." The smaller girl then stepped a little closer before whispering in her ear. "All mistakes can be forgiven as long as you still care about each other. Don't let anything come between you and your family."

She watched Kirika join her partner before both of them stepped through into the section she wasn't allowed to go. Standing in the warm foyer of the airport Dawn waited until she could no longer see either of the women before she turned around.

Her hand went to the dagger she now kept hidden beneath her clothes, closely held against the bandages that still swathed her entire torso. As she had expected the knife had been cleared by Giles and now it was in her possession. Where it would always remain.

It wasn't until she had reached the underground station that she had finally made up her mind about what Kirika had told her about Buffy. The other had been right, whatever mistakes Buffy had made were in the past and she should stop blaming the blonde for everything that went wrong. If she did that, maybe they might actually have a chance to become a family again in the way families are supposed to be.

**End**

------------------------------

Post-fic comments: Well, that's the end of this story. I want to thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are more than welcome of course. I have also posted the sequel of this story in the Buffy section, as it isn't a crossover.

Jen, thank you for reviewing. I'd say I'm sorry that you at first believed it to be a Harry Potter crossover but I'm not :-) The Noir story isn't that wrong anyway but in case someone who does know the series reads the story I felt that I ought to mention that I'm aware it wasn't entirely like that.


End file.
